parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppylina
Cast * Thumbelina - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Prince Cornelius - Branch (Trolls) * Jacquimo - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Mother - Terk (Tarzan) * Hero - Curious George * Baby Bug - Winnie the Pooh * Gnatty - Lily (LeapFrog) * Li'l Bug - Leap (LeapFrog) * Mrs. Toad - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Mozo - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Gringo - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Grundel - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) * Berkeley Beetle - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Mrs. Fieldmouse - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Mr. Mole - Rabbit (Skunk Fu) * Bumblebee - Bartok (Anastasia) * Queen Tabitha - Eden (Aladdin; TV Series) * King Colbert - Genie (Aladdin) * Mrs. Rabbit - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) * Mr. Fox - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) * Mr. Bear - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Reverend Rat - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Good Witch - Gwen (Total Drama) * Farm Animals - ???, ??? and ??? * Green and Blue Fairies - ??? and ??? * Purple and Pink Fairies - ??? and ??? * Fairies - Various Trolls * Beetles - ??? * Jitterbugs - Various Characters * Birds - ??? * Gnatty's Mother - ??? * Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife - ??? * Beetle Ball MC - ??? * Romeo - ??? * Juliet - ??? * Berkeley's Friends - ???, ???, ??? and ??? Songs: # Follow Your Heart (Intro) - Larry the Cucumber # Poppy (Thumbelina Parody) - Poppy and Farm Animals # Soon - Poppy # Let Me Be Your Wings - Branch and Poppy # On the Road - Fenghuang and Singers De Espana with Poppy # Follow Your Heart - Larry the Cucumber, birds and chorus # Soon (reprise) - Terk # Let Me Be Your Wings (Sun Reprise) - Poppy # Marry the Rabbit - D.W. Read # Let Me Be Your Wings (Wedding Reprise) - Branch # Let Me Be Your Wings (reprise)/Follow Your Heart (reprise) - Poppy, Larry the Cucumber and Branch/Chorus Movie Used: * Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Trolls (2016) * Trolls Holiday (2017) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On (2018) * VeggieTales Series (1993) * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan (2001) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Curious George (2006) * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2009) * Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * LeapFrog (2003) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Arthur (1996) * Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) * Skunk Fu (2007) * Anastasia (1997) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: TV Series (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Fantasia (1940) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama All-Stars (2013) Gallery: Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:TheLastToonDisney Category:Now Playing Movies